


Coitus Interruptus

by Andraste



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time goes about as well as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coitus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Approximately two million years ago - OK, more like two - I saw this prompt on the areyougame ficathon free-for-all prompt list:
> 
> _Maggey/Gumshoe: coitus constantly interruptus - "We were born under an unlucky star."_
> 
> It took me a while to get it right. Not unlike the characters in this story. Thank you, whoever originally wrote this prompt.

The first time Dick Gumshoe and Maggey Byrde try to have sex, they get as far as unbuttoned shirts before his beeper goes off and Franziska appears with her whip. The second, he's undoing Maggey's bra when Mr. Edgeworth calls him to a crime scene. The third, they get naked just before Wright arrives, babbling something about fingerprints.

The fourth time, it's the fire alarm. Gumshoe lets go of Maggey long enough to turn off his phone, bolt the door, and throw his pager out the window.

He barely regrets it when the sprinklers come on a few minutes later.


End file.
